


Burning

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desire, Disturbing, Disturbing Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Groping, Kissing, Lokicest, Lust, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Sex, Spoilers, agent of asgard # 13, death by sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> He was burning. He didn't want to die but it was better than the alternative </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Contains spoilers from the AOA 13 summary </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

_Burning_

That's how his fingers felt on his skin.

Loki stood there in the darkness, naked. He dared not look behind him. He only gazed forward into the blackness.

Two hands cupped the sides of his face, they slid down, pressing on his lips, over the chin and down the neck. The fingers traced across the collarbones to the shoulders. The hands clenched up and pressed down on them. Loki let out a slight breath.

His arms were held out. The hands glided down. Loki felt his body jut closer to the one behind him. A warm one, just as tall as he was, also naked. He felt the man's penis brush against his buttocks. Desire tingled inside him.

The hands had reached his own. The backs were a deathly white, crisscrossed with bright blue veins that popped through. On the fingertips were nail polish, just as black as his'. They lingered, gently placing themselves right over his' hands. It was as light as air.

Loki was aroused. He glanced down to see his manhood was erect. The head a reddish-pink, the shaft the color of his flesh. It peaked above the small set of black curls that had been so neatly trimmed.

He was grinning behind him. The older one. Loki did not need to turn around to see, his tone was enough.

"I knew you couldn't resist," The King murmured. 

He let go of the youth's hands. They were now on his chest. His hands rubbed the pectorals, the palms moving in a circular motion. His fingers dug into skin. The right hand, the thumb and forefinger, were on the right nipple. They moved side to side, feeling the nipple harden. The forefinger circled the tip. He then gave a tiny pinch.

Loki let out a shaky breath. 

The older one did it again, this time, adding his left hand. His fingers tugged on the left nipple and squeezed it. Left and right hand worked together, not once moving out of sync. His mouth moved in and nibbled on Loki's ear. Loki gasped.

"That's right. Moan my little bird. I know how you tick."

The two pointer fingers moved around the brownish-pink areolas and continued down. The five fingers spread out as they slid down the chest to the stomach. They moved to the waist and followed the curves, resting briefly on the hips. The King moved his hips back. Loki could tell that his own manhood had stiffened as well.

_He didn't want to die. But at least this way was better than the alternative_

The fingers pitter-pattered on the stomach. Loki's knees began to shake. His breaths were now in gasps. He had never been so stimulated in his life. It felt like any second he would come. The forefinger moved down the happy trail, stopping at the curls. The hand had stopped.

He closed his eyes. His body was tightening. He heard a laugh behind him.

"Oh how you fidget," he whispered.

"Touch me," Loki whimpered. "Touch my cock. I want you to touch my cock."

"Why?"

"I want your hand to burn on it! I want your burn!" Loki nearly shouted. He felt sweat drip down from his forehead.

"Like this?"

The pointer finger moved across the shaft to the tip. Loki moaned.

"Like that! Like that!"

The King's right hand grabbed Loki's penis.

"Like that," his lips were against Loki's ear.

Loki shivered as The King began to rub. Slowly, like all of his touches had been. The hand glided upwards from the base all the way to the tip. The thumb circled the tip. Loki squirmed with a groan. His face flushed red.

The King's left hand moved down and cupped Loki's testicles. His thumb did the caressing for him on one side, the other four fingers curled in to give Loki that extra jolt. Once or twice he jiggled the testicles. The King tightened his grip on Loki's cock. His hand alternated the direction it moved on the shaft and the pace began to quicken. His palms were clammy. He added in tricks. His fingers traced the ridge of the head then tiptoed down. Then back up. A squeeze to only loosen as he made a ring with his thumb and forefinger and swayed the penis back and forth. 

Faster and faster his hand moved until Loki could not take it anymore.

Loki bit on his lip. He felt like he was going to collapse. He could feel the seas building up inside him, just waiting to rush out.

Then The King firmly placed his thumb on the tip of Loki's penis. He pushed down. Loki's eyes bulged, feeling the lust inside him decrease. The King held for a few seconds.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said in a sing-song tone. "We have to come together."

Loki nodded. He had forgotten about that. He didn't want to come. Not just yet. He wanted to burn for just a while longer.

It only took a few seconds before the youth could be aroused again. He felt The King's hand push his back down, bending him over, his nails scratching the surface. His whole body planted itself on top of him, his lips trailing kisses down his neck and upper back.

"Mine…Mine," The King cooed.

The King straightened up and took a step in. He brushed his cock close to the crack that separated Loki's buttocks. Loki blinked. He parted his legs and felt The King rub it directly in the middle. Loki's shoulders tensed.

The tip of his penis teased Loki's entrance. It moved in a circular motion as if were to be inserted but never pushed in. Loki moaned. Again and again, he felt the tip, and he felt the muscles inside contract, but there was no relief.

"Doesn't it feel good?" The King whispered. 

"Ye-yes," Loki sighed.

Suddenly Loki's upper body was jolted forward. Loki let out a squeal. The King had inserted his pointer finger inside him.

It wigged around from side to side, then curling up to hit the prostrate.

"You are a treat," The King chuckled.

He moved his finger out to reinsert it along with the third finger. Loki let out an _ooh_ sound. They rapidly flickered up and down. Loki let out a series of grunts. A third finger was added, this time the touch was slower, gentler. They massaged the bottom of the prostate. Loki felt himself relax, his forehead touched the ground. The fingers kept on moving, sending Loki over on edge.

"Please," Loki's voice shook. "Please. I want **you** "

The fingers pulled out.

"I want you too."

Loki could feel the ground beneath him soften. He glanced down to find that a pile of black and white feathers were underneath his feet. They stretched the length of his body.

"It is time. Lie down."

He did so with his legs up. For the first time during the session, Loki got a good look at his older self. He was muscular with thin hairs covering his chest and stomach. The top of his crotch was covered in black hairs thicker than his own that curled in a puff. His manhood was the same color; both the shaft and the tip, yet it was longer than his'. 

The King kneeled down. He took hold of his cock.

"Burn with me," he deviously grinned.

His lips met Loki's, prodding them open and flickering his tongue inside his mouth. With a pant, Loki kissed him back just as passionately. He tasted The King's heated breath, feeling their teeth clash, their tongues sliding against each other. Loki had his hands around The King's face and held him as close as he could, their lips almost smashing together.

It was then when The King moved in.

Loki let out a gasp. The King began to thrust his hips forward. Loki's fingers clung to The King's back, digging his nails in deep. He stared straight into The King's eyes, just as wide and as green as his' own. Their mouths were almost on top of each other, their wet breaths mingling with each other. Loki's eyes squeezed tight every time The King hit his delicate spot inside. Loki's hands groped the King's back, sliding down to his buttocks and giving the cheeks a squeeze. Catlike, the older one's back arched.

"Oooh naughty one," he whispered in Loki's ear as he gave another thrust. Loki panted.

Keeping his pace constant, The King trailed kisses down Loki's neck and shoulder to then trace the marks with his tongue. With a smirk, he tugged on Loki's lower lip and bit it.

"Become one with me."

The King began to slide in and out even faster. Shocked, Loki's hands fell by his side. The King pinned them over Loki's head and held them down with one hand. With the other, his hand explored Loki's chest. His hips began to move in a circle; the sensation of The King's penis hitting the prostrate intensified. Loki moaned at the top of his lungs.

_He was burning_

The King thrust in even deeper. He pressed on Loki's body even more, until nearly no space was between him. Loki buried his head into the crook of The King's shoulder.

_He wanted to keep on burning_

Loki trembled under The King's weight. Flame after flame surged from the veins in his cock to other parts of his body. His muscles clenched so tightly that his joints could hardly bend. Only his mouth moved; to swallow The King's when their faces met, to lick his tongue on the edges of The King's neck and suck on his shoulder.

_But all fires run out eventually_

His arms had somehow found some strength and wrapped around The King's back once more. The King lowered himself straight onto Loki's body. Their chests collided with each other. Loki felt chills as he felt The King's chest hair brush against his bare chest. His arms pulled The King's upper body even closer. Loki winced as The King shoved himself so deep, that it felt like the two were going to be stuck together.

"Be--become one with **me!** "

Their lips were just inches away from each other. Loki's body started to shake, he clung to The King so violently, that his nails made his back bleed. He felt himself sink back into the bed of feathers and his mouth stretched open into an _o_

He screamed.

He felt The King's body starting to merge with his'. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw himself climax. His seed shot up from the tip and splattered on The King's stomach. At the same time, he saw The King's seed drip down from the base of his penis underneath.

Loki's last breath came out as a croak. His eyes were glassy and still. He could feel his soul being cut from his body. It rose up into the air, having no shape except for a glowing green light. The King's old body started to disintegrate and turn invisible. His soul which glowed just as brightly as the other Loki's, was absorbed into the body.

The light Loki's soul started to dim. It started to shake. Several cracks formed and the soul broke apart. It vanished into the darkness.


End file.
